Vongola University : Shut up!
by KyoyaCavallone17
Summary: Short stories which asre situated in the Vongola University. Ownwed by yours truly, Sawada Tsunayoshi.


**Refer to my account for their course,year and majoring :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kyoya: .KHR! or I'll bite her to death.**

**Dino: only the OCs..The rest belongs to Amano Akira and TV Tokyo.**

**KyoyaCavallone17: *mumbles* wish they were though..even just Dino,Primo Giotto,Kyoya , Alaude ,Mukuro,Daemon ,Chrome and Haru.. (,) boo boo!**

**Happy Halloween guys..this is not Halloween fic though..(hate this time of the year!)**

**Title :Vongola University: Shut up!**

**Characters: Tsuna, Hayato and Yamamoto**

**Rating: Teen**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Word count (according to mr. Microsoft word): 1,009**

"Dino!"-talking

_Dino!-thoughts_

_NP: One Night star- Kyoya&Mukuro_

* * *

Gokudera and Tsuna was walking in the hallways of Vongola University when the silverette asked,

" Juudaime,are you done understanding this part?"

"Umm,not yet, Hayato-kun. Reborn gave me a reviewer about that but that didn't help ALL. More like he made it more complicated.I think he's toying with me.I don't think I can do this." Tsuna showed his bestfriend a sheepish smile whilst scratching the back of his head. Even though he's now the boss of the Biggest mafia in the whole world,Vongola, he still has his Dame side when he is with his family and friends.

"No,that's not true Juudaime! I believe Juudaime can do it!Go for it Juudaime!"(**AN: too many Juudaime's!**) the forever right hand man encouraged his Boss with a clech fist. When suddenly Takeshi butts in along with his female friends (who insist that they're his lover,evn though he strongly DENIES it.)

"Yo, Tsuna, Hayato, what's up?" cue: smile with an 'ahahahaha'

"Up? What are we, an elevator that goes up and down?",Gokuderamurmured,Tsuna just laugh at his bestfriend's comment.

"Yo, Takeshi,we'refine..I think."

"Instead of going on a campus trip with your L-O-V-E-R-S, why don't you study, at least once in a blue moon? This is for the Finals, you know.",Gokudera half-insulted half-said to Yamamoto whilst adjusting his ponytail and glasses.

"Kyaahh,arigato,Hayato-sama! Good morning,Decimo!"The three of them chorused.

"Yeah,morning.''

"Shut up!

"Hey,Hayato,they're not my lovers,they're just classmates.I have Erika-chan after all."

"Whatever,it must be nice to be sooooinlove." Hayato sarcastically added.

"Ahahahaha,says the one who is not in love with Haru."

"Hey-!"

"So,where are we going,Hayato-kun?",Tsuna asked then Gokudera's attitude turned 180˚

"The park-"

"The mall behind the Education Dept. is kindacool,too."

"Stop butting in!"

"Maa,maa,calm down."(**AN:VU has a mall?!Wow,that school must be so big desu!)**

"Okay,Takeshi."

* * *

So,Tsuna and the gang, along with the girls, sat at the nerby table just outside the Starbucks coffee shop ond ordered doing so,the tenth Boss starts on memorizing his reviewer,Gokudera then starts answering his reviewer ,on calculus, after sipping some coffee.

"So,in managing a company you have to..to..what was that again?''

"The x goes here,while the y is going to..to…what the fuck is wrong with this formula?!" Both of them are so eager to understand their majoring subject ,on the other hand Yamamoto is….

"Ahahaha,really? I think this dress will look good on your upcoming birthday."

"Yada nee,Yamamoto-sama,that's not !" Girl A blushes. (AN: What a flirt!)

"What about this,Yamamoto-sama?"

"Drop the –'sama'. Hmm,the white laced blouse will really look good with a creamy white or beige plated skirt. But it's still pretty." Girl B blushes,too.

"Ahem*cough cough*"

"Tsuna,is there something wrong with your throat?"

"Oh,it's okay.I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yamamoto-sama,what about this?"Girl C shows Yamamoto a picture.

"Oh,this is cute, you're gonna ware this on day you should put some clip on your hair,or make it curl. But if it's night,make it a bun."

"Kyaahh,Grazie,Yamamoto-sama!"

"SHUT UP!" ,and that's the end of Gokudera's patience**(AN:dOes he even have from the start?Just Kidding,). **Because the girls are shocked of the bomber's sudden outburst,they ran in to different directions. The shoppers just looked at them weirdly.

"Hayato,you shouldn't shout at them like that; wait, are you talking about me?", as expected he was oblivious to his surroundings.

"No,of course not. I'm not talking about you!",Hayato said with a hint of sarcasm. When suddenly a cat passed by, "I'm talking to that cat. You,cat,you shut up!",he points at the cat. However, just like Uri, the cat scratced his face like a cemented floor. "Of course I'm talking to you! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WE HAVE AN EXAM THIS AFTERNOON,BUT WHAT? ALL YOU DID WAS TALK TO THOSE GIRLS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW. ATLEAST BE CONSIDERATE,YOU YAKYUU BAKA!",after his long 'speech'the silverette pants while Takeshi,being Takeshi,asked the stupid question.

"Maa,maa,Hayato,calm down-"

"How can I calm down-"

"-and ,wait, you have a test? I didn't know **"….( AN:I don't know what to comment and say.**

**Tsuna: Mee,too,KyoyaCavallone17-san.**

**Hayato: Ore me desu,Juudaime!Yakyuu baka is really a baka!**

**Me:Ehh?)**

Silence filled the air. Only the sound of the shoppers can be heard inside the mall. Takeshi looks at Tsuna ,who is table palming**(AN: yup,not face palming but TABLE PALMING!)** then at the stupified face of Hayato,then at Tsuna then at Hayato.

When suddenly, " ARRGGGHHHHH!LETMEKILLHIMJUUDAIMEJUSTONCEISENOUGHhm mppff-",the Boss just covered his bestfriend's mouth with his hands.

"O-okay,Takeshi,we'll take our leave you at the mansion!",and drag his best friend away from his Frienemy/rain guardian to prevent a killing.A GIANT one. And at the same time causing the the table to clatter.

Outside the mall….

"Here should be fine. I'm sorry about that,Hayato-kun"

"No,it is I who should apologize to you , ,gomenasai,gomenasai." Hayato repeat and reapeated this while bowing 90˚ to the ground.

"And it is that Yakyuu Baka,Idiota,Sira-ulo,idiot's fault for being so dumb,Juudaime."**(AN:that's one colorful sentence you have there,Gokudera :D) .** Tsuna just laugh at his bestfriends antics,when out of the blue he remembers something.

"Nee,Hayato-kun."

"What is is Juudaime?",he faces his Boss.

"If we're gonna study, why didn't we chose the library from the beginning?"

"Ah."

* * *

**Soshite yoru nemurezu ni mietta sora wa hikaru hoshi ga…**

**Review desu,Review desu! Who can guess that song? First one who'll guess this I'll give you cookies!**

**KyoyaCavallone17:Thank you for reading desu v(,)v**

**Dino: Yeah,please read her other stories,too!**

**Kyoya: or else I'll bite you to death!**

**KyoyaCavallone17 & Dino: Please bite us,Kyoya!**

**Kyoya:I will glady obey that.*smirk***

**KyoyaCavallone17 & Dino: RUN!**

**Thing(s) to do before Christmas: Do an Erotic,Romantic,Funny,and Cute D18 story!**


End file.
